<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Забери меня домой by Angiras, fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25952215">Забери меня домой</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angiras/pseuds/Angiras'>Angiras</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020'>fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, Bloody Kisses, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat 2020, Frottage, Hydra Steve Rogers, M/M, Mass Murder, Minor Character Death, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:47:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25952215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angiras/pseuds/Angiras, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Последнее задание Капитана и Зимнего Солдата.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Драбблы/Мини от M до E Starbucks and Evanstan 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Забери меня домой</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AU, где Капитан стал таким же оружием Гидры, как и Зимний Солдат.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>«Он другой», – подумал бы Зимний Солдат, если бы умел сравнивать.</p><p>Его называют Капитаном, но обращаются, как если бы он был Солдатом. Его достают из криокамеры, отправляют на задание, обнуляют и снова погружают в сон. Он – оружие, кулак Гидры. Нет причин считать, что они различны. </p><p>«Они не могут сдерживать его», – подумал бы Зимний Солдат, если бы умел видеть наперед. </p><p>Он стоял и смотрел, как куратор хлестал Капитана по щекам, пока ладони не стали розовыми. Солдат бил его кулаком, пока не лопнули губы, а потом еще, пока не устала рука. Тогда куратор велел Капитану лечь на пол и бил его ногами, пока не устали ноги. Тогда он приказал его бить Солдату – тот никогда не уставал. А что было потом, Солдат не помнил. </p><p>«Однажды он уничтожит меня, – подумал бы Солдат, если бы знал, что есть такая вещь как надежда. – Уничтожит меня». </p><p>Их редко посылали на задания вместе. «Нет нужды», – подумал бы Солдат, но вопросы планирования не входили в круг его задач. Они были почти равны по силе, и каждый стоил сотни бойцов. «Все верно, оружие сильнее человека, для этого оно и создается», – решил бы Солдат, если бы ему нужно было знать, кем и для чего он был создан. Но в этот раз они сражались вместе. </p><p>«Это странное задание», – подумал бы Солдат, если бы имел право на оценочное суждение. Их отряд десантировался в пустыне, они долго шли, потом ели, потом спали, потом пришли и убили всех, кого нашли в небольшом оазисе, а потом шли назад и снова ели, а потом легли спать. «Странное, но приятное задание», – решил бы Солдат, если бы умел думать такими категориями, как «удовольствие». Просто идти было лучше, чем бегать и стрелять. Есть сухой паек – лучше, чем вливать в себя энергетический коктейль, спать под походным одеялом лучше, чем в криокамере. </p><p>Солдат целый день шел пешком, глядя на далекую цепочку гор. Ему было бы интересно узнать, что за ней, если бы знал, что такое любопытство. Поэтому он просто двигался вперед, не отрывая глаз от длинной гряды и чувствовал, будто в голове застряла заноза, избавиться от которой можно будет лишь попав на ту сторону. Или после обнуления. </p><p>На ночь он расстелил свой лежак так, чтоб не выпускать горы из вида. Он сделал это, потому что ему не дали иного распоряжения, так что Солдат решил сам. Он мог бы так сказать, но это было бы неправдой. Солдат не имел права решать что-то сам.</p><p>«Он другой. Они не могут сдерживать его. Он уничтожит меня», – думал бы Солдат, если бы мог. Но он просто лежал на своем месте, сытый, в тепле, смотрел на далекую цепочку гор и темный силуэт Капитана, который разносил череп очередного бойца группы поддержки, и, расправившись с ним, принимался за следующего.</p><p>Признаки того, что Капитан вот-вот выйдет из под контроля, можно было заметить уже давно. После зачистки оазиса он не вернулся к базовому, спокойному и отстраненному, состоянию. Напротив, с каждым часом его напряжение нарастало. Солдат, казалось, слышит, как бьется сердце Капитана, все сильнее разгоняя кровь. Он видел, как часто тот дышит, раздувая в ярости ноздри, как чувствует напряжение в своем теле, готовом броситься в атаку в любое мгновение. «Он опасен», – мог бы сказать Солдат, но он смолчал. Он знал правило – каждый сам следит за своим оружием. </p><p>Бойцы Гидры падали замертво один за другим. Кто-то погибал прямо на своей лежанке, так и не разобравшись, из-за чего весь этот шум, кто-то бежал в атаку прямо на Капитана, облегчая тому работу. Кое-кто в предсмертном хрипе звал Солдата. Он мог бы помочь. Но приказывать ему мог только куратор, а Капитан убил его первым, разорвав горло. </p><p>«Еще четверо, дальше я». «Еще трое, дальше я». «Еще двое, дальше я». «Еще один, дальше я», – думал бы Солдат, глядя, как ломаются спины, шеи, ребра, если бы его хоть немного заботило собственное будущее. Приказ спасать себя отдать тоже было некому. «Один».</p><p>Капитан в мгновение ока оказался рядом с ним. Солдат видел перед собой носки его тяжелых ботинок, перепачканных темными брызгами крови. «Он разрубит меня щитом», – подумал Солдат, потому что на его месте поступил бы так же. </p><p>Капитан медлил. «Знает, что я опасен», – Солдат мог бы гордится собой, но у не было гордости. Пусть он лежал на боку, поджав ноги к груди для тепла, подсунув кулак под щеку для мягкости. Он мог увернуться от самого быстрого удара. Наверное. Он не станет этого делать. Совершенно точно. </p><p>Капитан присел перед ним. Он часто и тяжело дышал. Не дышал – рычал. И Солдат почувствовал, как, взяв за плечо, его переворачивают на спину. «Он оторвет мне руки», – подумал Солдат, он больше не видел гор. Только темно-синее небо и злые, холодные глаза Капитана. </p><p>«Он перегрызет мне горло», – думал Солдат, глядя, как знакомый рот кривится в оскале. «Он вырвет мое сердце», – думал Солдат, чувствуя, как тяжелая рука ложится ему на грудь. «Он сломает мне челюсть», – думал Солдат, когда пальцы сжимают подбородок. «Что? Что он делает?» – хотел закричать Солдат, когда Капитан перешагнул через него и сначала опустился на колени, а потом рухнул прямо на Солдата. Если бы он знал больше о человеческих чувствах, то понял бы, что в нем кричит страх. </p><p>«Тяжело», – подумал бы Солдат, но Капитан, навалившийся всем весом, вжимающий его в землю, сдавливающий бока, казалось, накрыл его собой, как одеялом. Его зубы впивались в тело Солдата, кусая, но не раня. Его пальцы со вкусом крови и грязи, раскрывали рот, прижимали язык, проникали глубже в горло, не разрывая его. Его бедра вбивались в бедра, порождая нестерпимый жар. «Я сгорю, он спалит меня дотла», – подумал бы Солдат, только больше думать было нельзя. У него был приказ. </p><p>Капитан не проронил ни слова, только рычал, хрипел и выл, ожесточенно двигаясь на нем. Солдат не осмелился бы и шевельнуться без приказа, не осмелился бы гладить его спину, волосы, не осмелился бы целовать его губы, лицо и шею, не осмеливался бы рычать и выть в ответ. Капитан не сказал ни слова, но его руки, рот, его тело приказывали, и Солдат, гладил, целовал, рычал и выл в ответ. </p><p>Небо почернело. Взошла Луна. Они долго лежали на остывающей земле, переплетясь руками и ногами, касаясь губами губ, остывая тоже. Солдат подумал бы, что они умерли, но они жили. </p><p>«Стив. Забери меня домой», – сказал бы Солдат, будь он кем-то другим. </p><p>– Где он? – услышал Солдат. </p><p>«Не знаю», – ответил бы Солдат, если бы его горло не сжал спазм, а глаза не наполнились влагой. </p><p>– Не знаю, – повторил Капитан. </p><p>Он поднялся на ноги и помог подняться Солдату. Соединив руки, они шли вперед, к горной гряде, что так манила Солдата. Никто из них не знал, где дом. Может быть, там и есть. Но если бы Солдат помнил, каково это – иметь дом, он бы подумал, что уже его нашел.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>